Happy Birthday
by Land-sh
Summary: Happy Birthday, Sherlock! I hope that doesn't bother to you the noisy machines, the Brussels Sprouts and to be more than 100 years of solving the most puzzled mysteries, inspiring for the creation of excelent stories.


January 6th

120 years ago, Sherlock Holmes was known for the first time as an eccentric detective who solves the most complex mysteries using his incredible skills. And it seems that he was born 33 years before, on January 6th, 1854 (so he would be 154 years old now)

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes It's not of my own, but I would like to thank Sir Doyle for created him.

Please, send me your commentaries, complaints, etc. And excuse me for possible mistakes in my English, It is a translation of my original fic in Spanish: "Cumpleaños Feliz" that I wrote for commemorate my favourite fictional character. So…

Happy Birthday Sherlock!!!

Sincerely, Land.

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

It was a very peaceful morning at 221b of Baker Street and the detective Sherlock Holmes was sleeping calmly on his bed.

-Oh, no- It started to hear the noisy machine that fix the street – Why today?- he said putting on his dressing-gown and getting out of his bedroom.

-What's the matter, Holmes?- asked Watson reading the newspaper at the breakfast table.

-That awful noise doesn't let me sleep- he grumbles sitting on the chair.

-Stop complaining, it's late. Why don't you eat something?-

-What is it?-

-Brussels sprouts- Watson answered drinking some of his tea.

-Must imagine it because the smell- Holmes grimace –Oh, Mrs. Hudson!-

The maid hurries up by the stairs and then she came into the room.

-Yes, Mr. Holmes?- she was very calm.

-Tell me, Why…?-

-"Why?", Mr. Holmes- repeat the maid and Dr. Watson laughed.

-Mrs. Hudson- said Holmes restraining his bad humour – why did you bring me Brussels sprouts?-

-Because they contain vitamins and minerals, Mr. Holmes- she smiled.

-But…- he give a deep breath – well, I will eat it for today, but please, remember that I don't like them- Mrs. Hudson nodded

-Ah- said she, turning back- By the way, Mr. Holmes, May I take the day off?-

-All the day, Mrs. Hudson?- asked Holmes a bit surprised.

- Yes, please-

-For me, there is no problem- said Watson.

-Well, I think you can take the rest of the day off-

-Thank you- she was just to leave.

- Don't you forget anything Mrs. Hudson?- asked the detective.

-No, I don't think so-

-Are you sure?- Holmes started to be daunted.

-Your wage, Mrs. Hudson- said the doctor giving her an envelope.

-Oh, Thank you doctor, thank you, Mr. Holmes- she got out, and Holmes gasped.

-Was she really forgetting her pay, Watson?-

-What else could it be? Thank you for remember me that, now she can enjoy her day off.- Watson gave the last bite to his toast.

-Don't you think that it's a great day?- the detective smiled.

-It is indeed, Holmes- said Watson standing up –It's a great day to bet on South, the Mr. Harrington's horse. And maybe for go a while to my club. I hope you don't need of my presence here-

-Don't worry, I will call you if something happen- Holmes lit his pipe –don't you forget anything, Watson?-

-Oh, yes.- the doctor took his hat- thank you, Holmes- then he leave and the detective gave a resigned sigh.

·····················································

-Yes! I discovered it at last- Sherlock Holmes celebrates in front of his chemistry set – the great content of sulphur…- continue turning off the lighter –is the reason of why the Brussels sprouts smells that bad- he concluded and the noisy machine started again.

-Oh my…!- he exclaimed putting the hands on his ears. –Do they think to continue all the day? It looks like the whole world It's obligated to bother me today –said he sitting on the chair with his pipe –and no cases, no mystery for be solve- he complained and closed his eyes. In that moment, someone was calling at the door.

-Mrs. Hud…!- he was going to call when he remembered that there was no one in the house; so he run down the stairs stumbling to open the door.

-Excuse me, do you sell lamps?- asked a old man with glasses.

-No, sir- Holmes answered.

-Is here the 227a?-

-No, sir. Here is the 221b-

-Excuse me- said a robust woman approaching – Do you know where is the Bacon street?-

-Its two blocks at the right by…- explains Sherlock.

-Isn't it three blocks?- asked the old man.

-No, that's Blackberry Street-

-They told me that was one block after Backyard- said the woman.

-No, you must go straight- protest the old man – look, I will show you- both continue walking, leaving a confused Sherlock Holmes at the door.

- Watch out!- a voice cried and a lettuce came directly to his head.

-Sorry, Sir- Sherlock back up stairs with a hand on the blow. The pipe has fallen on his chair.

-That's the last straw!- exclaimed he shaking off the ashes –Bad luck? On Today? Precisely today. It has been a noisy day, without work and with flying lettuces- he grumbled and took his towel for take a bath.

····················································

-Well, I must be dreaming- he said holding his violin –I think is strange, very strange that they forget it. Perhaps sometimes I'm a little impossible, fickle and egocentric. But, the fact that doesn't even Mycroft has remembered me. It's too much- In that moment the door was knocked again.

-I hope- he said going down –that this time it wasn't someone looking for brushes or killer tomatoes-

-Mr. Holmes? – A young boy asked in the door.

- Yes-

-Telegram, sir- he said leaving the note.

-Thank you- the detective read it immediately.

"_Emergency at Diogenes Club. Please come at once"_

Sherlock Holmes took his coat, his hat and his stick. Once in the street he asked for a cab.

-To the Diogenes club. A half Guinea if you go fast-

······················································

-Sherlock Holmes-

-Inspector Lestrade. What are you doing here?-

-I see that you has receive my telegram, Holmes-

-Yes, What is the emergency? I don't see anything wrong here- he said looking around.

-Follow me, please- both went into a very dark room.

-But, What's going on here?- the detective asked upset, and in that moment the light turned on.

-Surprise!!!- shouted everybody.

-Watson?, Mrs. Hudson?, Mycroft?, Scotland Yard?, Moriarty?, Irene Adler?, Toby (the dog)?- Sherlock Holmes was marvel – But, what? How?-

-Do you really believe that I have forgotten your birthday, my dear brother?- Mycroft said giving a slap on Holmes' back. – Everything was idea of Watson-

-I…-

-Please forgive me, for pretending to be absent-minded, Holmes- said Watson hugging him. –Mrs. Hudson cooked-

-But…-

-I'm sorry for making you eat the Brussels sprouts, Mr. Holmes- she hugged and kiss him.

-You…- all the guests congratulate the detective.

-What's the matter, Holmes?- asked Watson seeing his friend's expression. –Is because Moriarty is here? Or because we invited Irene Adler's husband?-

-It is…- he sighs –How I couldn't realize that you were planning a party?-

- Oh, Come on, Holmes. Forget it, and open your presents- said Lestrade giving him a gift with green cover.

-Mmm… A hat with Scottish design and it comes with a cape- Thank you-

-Well, It's time for the tart!- Mrs. Hudson announced and everybody became happy.

-So, how old are you?-

Holmes stays thoughtful

-Come on, you are not 100 years old, are you?- everybody laugh.

So, the famous consulting detective Sherlock Holmes celebrates the birthday that he has never had.


End file.
